Hidup Itu Petualangan
by Nanda Adiwikarta
Summary: Kau tahu, Sanji, hidup itu petualangan. Nikmati saja. War: AU.


Ini semua karena Luffy yang bodoh itu. Dia mengajak—ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksa Sanji untuk ikut naik gunung bersamanya. Sanji sudah berkali-kali menolak. Tapi, sekeras apapun Sanji berkata tidak, kepala Luffy masih lebih keras dari itu. Pada akhirnya, Sanji menyerah dan ikut juga. Dan sekarang, sialnya, Sanji terpisah dari rombongan. Arg! Menyebalkan.

**Hidup Itu Petualangan**

Oleh:

Neng Hinata

One Piece Oleh Eiichiro Oda

Sanji, Lufffy dan lainnya berangkat sekitar pukul 6 pagi waktu setempat. Ketika itu, matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan diri. Indah, memang. Tapi, masih lebih indah gadis-gadis desa yang tadi sempat berkenalan dengan Sanji. Itu adalah hal pertama dan satu-satunya yang membuat Sanji ikhlas ikut peralanan ini. Selebihnya, hell, NO!

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sanji benar-benar tidak suka pendakian. Sebuah perjalanan yang sudah pasti membuat penampilannya jadi berantakan. Merusak tatanan rambutnya, dan bajunya juga jadi compang-camping begini. Itu semua menurunkan tingkat kekerenan Sanji, tahu! Arg! Sial!

Sanji jadi tidak habis pikir, apa si, yang menarik dengan kegiatan ini? Menyusahkan saja.

Lebih baik di lestoran ayahnya, kan? Dia bisa memodifikasi resep masakan atau membuat resep yang baru; menghasilkan makanan lezat a la Sanji. Kemudian mengantarkan pesanan untuk para gadis cantik yang sudah menunggunya (masakannya XD) di meja pelanggan. Dan menikmati keindahan mereka satu per satu. Sungguh menyenangkan~

_Love_. _Love_. _Love_.

Tapi, apa boleh buat, dia sudah di sini sekarang. Err—dan tersesat, jangan lupakan itu.

Bicara tentang tersesat…

Twic!

Dahi Sanji jadi berkedut. Dia jadi ingat Luffy. Luffy, yang matanya langsung bersinar waktu dia _ngeliat_ ayam hutan di depannya. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, si kepala daging itu mengejar si ayam yang lari entah ke mana. Dan saat itu, Luffy menghilang.

Sebenarnya, di sini, Luffy yang hilang, bukan Sanji. Sanji hanya mengejar Luffy untuk menyeretnya kembali ke rombongan. Tapi, sayangnya, keadaan berbalik, giliran Sanji yang _kesasar_.

Kau tahu? Sanji tidak punya banyak pengalaman dalam pendakian. Ini adalah pertamakalinya untuk Sanji. Wajar, lah, kalau dia tersesat. Harusnya, dia tidak mengejar Luffy tadi. Harusnya dia ingat, walaupun Luffy itu sangat bodoh, tapi Luffy sudah berkali-kali naik turun gunung. Kemungkinan, Luffy tidak akan tersesat. Jadi, harusnya, Sanji tidak perlu menghawatirkannya tadi.

Hah. Sudah lah. Mengeluh juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sekarang, yang harus Sanji pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk pulang. Biarkan saja lah, mereka (Luffy dan rommbongan). Entah mereka mencari Sanji atau tidak, Sanji tak perduli. Yang penting, sekarang, dia harus keluar dari hutan ini. Titik.

Berjam-jam Sanji berjalan menelusuri hutan, tapi, tidak ada satu tandapun yang menunjukkan jalan keluar. Malah, sepertinya, dari tadi Sanji hanya berputar-putar saja mengelilingi daerah yang sama. Tahu begini, harusnya, dia pegang kompas tadi.

Ah, Sanji baru ingat, dari rumah, dia sudah membawa semua perlangkapan navigasi, seperti, kompas arah, peta topografi, dan protractor. Untuk perlengkapan istirahatnya, dia juga sudah membawa tenda dan sleeping bag. Selain itu, ada perlengkapan memasak, bahan makanan dan perlengkapan tambahan lainnya. Yah, walaupun Sanji mengikuti perjalanan ini karena terpaksa, dia juga tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena tidak membawa perlangkapan-perlangkapan penting itu. Semua perlengkapan itu ada di ranselnya. Dan, kau tahu, apa yang terburuk dari semua ini? Sanji menitipkan ranselnya pada porter[1].

Oh, shit!

Melihat jam di tangannya, Sanji jadi paham kenapa dari tadi perutnya berbunyi terus. Sudah jam setengah satu siang, dan dia belum makan. Dia juga sudah lelah berjalan. Lebih baik istirahat dulu, kan?

Sanji memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Udaranya sangat sejuk di situ. Cocok sekali untuk melepas lelah. Tapi, tiba-tiba, ada yang menetes di pipinya. Seketika itu, dia langsung mengelapnya dengan tangan kemudian menengok ke atas.

Dan di atas sana, ada seseorang. Seorang pemuda. Matanya terpejap dan mulutnya terbuka. Sepertinya, orang itu sedang tidur.

Tunggu. Mulut terbuka? Arg! Sial. Sanji langsung mengelap tangan dan pipinya yang tadi tertetes cairan mencurigakan. Itu pasti cairan dari mulut orang itu. Hadoh, sial sekali dia, hari ini.

Tapi, oke, tidak masalah. Lupakan saja itu. Ini bukan kesialan, ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan, kau tahu? Kalau Sanji tidak tertetes, dia tidak akan melihat pemuda itu, bukan? Dan ini ajaib sekali, ada orang yang lewat–ah bukan, maksudnya, tidur di hutan belantara seperti ini. Kebetulan sekali, kan? Mungkin dia penduduk asli sini. Yang otomatis dia tahu jalan keluar. Dan Sanji bisa pulang sekarang juga.

"Woy!" panggil Sanji. Tapi, tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Sanji mencoba memanggilnya lagi dan lagi. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada respon.

Emm. Dilihat-lihat, jujur saja, menurut Sanji, pemuda yang sedang tidur itu lumayan tampan. Wajahnya telihat keras dengan kulit yang sedikit coklat, itu sangat 'pria', kau tahu? Apalagi, tubuhnya terbentuk begitu. Terlihat dari baju hitam—yang sedikit ketat— yang ia kenakan. Dia terlihat begitu, err—berkilau. Bahkan di mata seorang pemuja wanita seperti Sanji sekalipun.

Apa? Tampan? Berkilau? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sanji tidak akan pernah mengakui ini, bahwa dia baru saja memuji seorang laki-laki. Memuji? Laki-laki? _What_ _the_ _hell?_ Sanji benci laki-laki. Dan sampai kapanpun, Sanji tidak akan pernah mengakui ini. Sungguh! Ooh, apa sih, yang tadi Sanji pikirkan tentang orang itu? Hadoh, Sanji jadi ingin sekali menendang kepalanya sendiri sekarang juga!

Ah, sudah lah, lupakan.

Tapi, sepertinya cara tadi—memanggilnya "Woy!"— tidak akan berhasil untuk membangunkannya. Cari cara lain, Sanji.

Berpikir.

Yap, dapat! Mungkin ini akan berhasil.

Sanji mengambil batu dan melemparnya ke orang itu. Dan, tampaknya hal itu benar-benar berpangaruh, karena pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung berkata, "Auch!" Sekaligus membuka matanya.

Berhasil!

Dan saat itu juga, mata mereka bertemu, dan entah kenapa, Sanji merasa terintimidasi oleh mata yang tajam itu.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Em— namaku Sanji."

"Hn?" gumam pemuda itu sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mukanya terlihat sedikit cengok dan itu mengisyaratkan seperti: "Maksud _lo_?"

Oh, itu memalukan. Membuat Sanji jadi salah tingkah. Yah, baik lah. Kalau Sanji jadi dia, Sanji juga akan bereaksi sama. Memang aneh kan, kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang minta _kenalan_ pas kamu baru bangun tidur _kayak_ _gitu_?

Tapi, bukan itu maksudnya. Sanji bukannya _mau_ _kenalan_ sama dia. Itu sebuah sopan santun, kau tahu? Memperkanalkan diri sebelum minta bantuan. Iya, kan?

"Aku, err— tersesat." Kata Sanji dengan susah payah menekan gengsinya. Dia gengsi dong, masa seorang Sanji tersesat? Dan lagi, dia harus minta bantuan pada orang lain seperti ini. Itu semua membuat Sanji terlihat seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Ini, memalukan. Tapi, kalau dia tidak menahan gengsinya itu, kapan dia akan sampai rumah, coba?

"Tsk." Itu tedengar seperti mengejek Sanji.

'Hah. Menyebalkan sekali orang ini!' teriak Sanji dalam hati.

_Suddenly_, pemuda itu turun dari pohon, lalu memandang Sanji dengan intens. "Alis aneh." Dia bilang.

"Hey! A—" protesan Sanji terpotong, karena pemuda itu menyuruh Sanji untuk mengikutinya.

'Alis aneh, katanya?'

Twich! Arg!

'Tahan, Sanji. Tahan. Hem. Huwaaa…' Batin Sanji jadi menangis gara-gara menahan ini. Apa boleh buat, kan? Sanji benar-benar harus menahan amarahnya. Masa dia harus marah-marah _sama_ orang yang _mau_ menolongnya? Itu tidak sopan.

Sanji pun mengikuti ke mana pemuda itu melangkah. Mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil memperhatikan sebuah bungkusan panjang yang tertenteng di punggungnya yang lebar itu. Hm, bungkusan yang mencurigakan. Kira-kira, apa isinya? Hah, entah lah. EGP.

Sesekali, Sanji men-calling beberapa nomor penting di HPnya. Berharap ada satu dari beberapa orang yang akan ia hubungi itu dapat menolong. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sanji juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, dari tadi sampai sekarang, tidak ada satu pun sinyal yang tertera di layar hand phonenya. Sepertinya, hutan ini adalah kawasan no-signal. Yang otomatis, Sanji tidak dapat menghubungi satu pun dari mereka. Kemudian, Sanji mengakat dan menggoyang-goyangkan telepon genggamnya itu ke atas, masih berusaha. Tapi, sayang, tidak ada satupun sinyal yang ia dapatkan. Akhirnya, Sanji menyerah dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantong celananya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Karena itu, suasananya jadi sangat kaku. Walau begitu, Sanji—yang terkenal supel di sekolahnya— juga sangat tidak berminat untuk memecah keheningan ini.

Berjam-jam mereka berjalan, dan sudah beberapa kali mereka beristirahat melepas lelah, matahari juga mulai tenggelam, tapi, mereka belum juga keluar dari hutan. Malah, sepertinya mereka semakin jauh dari jalan keluar. Sanji jadi semang, apa benar pria ini tahu jalan? Atau jangan-jangan, dia juga tersesat, sama seperti Sanji?

"Apa kau tahu jalannya?" tanya Sanji pada akhirnya, di sela nafasnya yang terengah karena kecapean.

"Insting."

Kretak. Kretak. Tang!

"A—APA?" pecah sudah harapan Sanji untuk pulang.

Hadoh, bagaimana nasib Sanji selanjutnya, ya? Ini kan, hampir malam. Apa iya, dia harus menginap di hutan tanpa tenda ataupun sleeping bag? Bersama pemuda aneh itu, lagi. Arg! Menyebalkan! Dan, siapa sih sebenarnya, pemuda berambut hijau itu?

Bersambung!

[1] Pemandu jalur dan pembawa barang bawaan para pendaki

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

-3 Februari 2012-


End file.
